ToyFactory
by Anon Ymous12
Summary: I fixed up the previous chapters a bit and I can't wait to see what jeers I get now! I've also added a new chaper (it's not finished though)
1. Screwing With Chaos

ToyFactory

By: Anon Ymous

****

Lady Maithers

Note: I must warn you that I steal not only from anime in general, but I steal from assorted authors as well. Though I do apologize for unintentionally destroying anything you folks hold dear, just remember, fanfiction for fanfiction was bound to happen.

*************************************************************

Ch. 1

Screwing with Chaos

There are three basic elements within the universe: Order, Chaos, and Pizza Delivery. A balance MUST be maintained between the first two while the third is down right essential. If Chaos were to rain, there would be a 25% chance of seeing a rainbow after it's done pouring ink into poor Martha's hair. Not only that but everything would become unstable and my postal service would be canned with sardines. Now if order were to reign supreme, there would be no such thing as creativity and thus all my original characters in this story would have been stolen from somewhere else (they weren't).

Now somewhere out there is a universe that has nothing to do with this story so I'm not going to talk about it. Heck, I won't even tell you it's location (it's out in space past the coffee shop). Shall we continue? What? You don't want to? Well tough, I am…

Ok, so on a random planet known to many as simply NoWhere, there is a vast plain that resembles a Boeing 747. At the exact center of this plain is a tulip. About 30 mi. east is the Anonymous ToyFactory. From the flower's point of view it looks like a bunch of green stalks because it's too short to ride the roller coaster or see over the grass. Now from a normal person's point of view it looks something like a bunch of blocks thrown together by a guy named Bob.

If you were to stand exactly where the tulip is, you'd kill it because it's now under your feet. You would also see figures approaching you. They're mirages so ignore them, no matter what they say. About 10 mi. toward the factory there are a two figures. They look something like this. The serpent is Sand Josieph and the lady is Trinity Maithers. You might not see it, but SJ (that's Sand Josieph's nickname) has gloves and shoes though they're not attached to his body (a lot like Rayman). An interesting note about Trinity Maithers, she's seprentine (just like SJ. In fact, all male and female seprentine share this weird physical attribute of females looking like humans and the males looking like Rayman). Trinity is also one of six white haired seprentine ever born and so she's actually quite valuable. I should stop my ramblings since I'm irritating both of my characters.

Well anyway, whichever way that is, SJ and Trinity were having this picnic because it was such a nice day out. It was a lucky break for them since all the other days were quite mean and rude. But that's beside the point…

As SJ and Trinity were finishing up their lunch of patriots, BBQ steak, and anything else that you wouldn't associate a picnic with, Trinity saw something in the bottom of the picnic basket.

"What's this, sweetheart?" Trinity asked SJ.

"It doesn't look like sweetheart to me," answered SJ, "it looks more like a pager. He pushed a button but nothing happened.

**********

In an entirely different dimension, a man sat before a gigantic monitor. He turned to his supervisor. "Sir, we have a tear!"

**********

Elsewhere:

"Which planet should we send this one to your majesty? Her powers, they're unthinkable  
for such a youth..." the right hand man of the king said, holding up the young child. King  
Vegeta stroked his mustache a bit before speaking.  
  
"Bring me a scouter... Then, I will choose where..." the king spoke as he ran his hands  
through his dark brown hair.  
  
"Very well sir," the man answered, afterwards handing the child over to the king and  
trotting away. The king looked at the youth with a newfound curiosity as did the child  
and their eyes remained locked together for quite some time, that is, until she grabbed a  
hold of his tail and gave it a sharp tug. The man paled and fell to his knees as the full  
saiyan continued to pull at his tail. "Interesting beast, aren't you?" His right hand man  
then returned to find his majesty on the ground. He quickly pulled the child away and set  
her on a nearby table.  
  
"Here is the scouter you asked for your excellency," he said and handed it to the king.  
King Vegeta took the scouter and placed it on his right ear before pressing a few buttons.  
He watched as the power level went soaring.  
  
"Five-Five hundred!?" he gasped and swiped the scouter off his ear, handing it back to  
the other man. "Give me the coordinates for the farthest galaxy from here!"  
  
"Yes sir!" the man replied before speeding out of the room.  
  
"Father? What are you doing? Sending another piece of scum out to the depths of space?"  
a young saiyan questioned as he entered the room.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta... But not because she's a failure but because she is far too powerful for us  
to handle."  
  
"But we've handled powerful ones before. There were ones in the 200s and even one that  
was in the 300s so what harm could she possibly do? And she's a girl as well!"  
  
"This one's different my son. Her power hits the 500s..." the king replied solemnly.  
  
"The 500s!? You must be joking with me!" The prince crossed his arms in disbelief.  
Then, he walked towards the youth and brought a finger up to the child's face. "My  
father is lying... You couldn't possibly be as powerful as they say..." Suddenly, a tiny  
hand outstretched and grabbed a hold of his finger. "Get off me! Get off me you punk!"  
he growled and struggled about, doing his best to try and fling off the youth. There was a  
sullen crack and Vegeta muffled a cry of pain before finally losing the child's grip. "You  
broke my finger you dirty wench! No one disrespects the prince of the saiyan race and  
lives!" The right hand man appeared again with a paper in his hand.  
  
"Sir, I have received the coordinates for the farthest galaxy found yet, the Other  
Galaxy. There is also a planet there known as NoWhere. Should we send her there?" the  
man asked.  
  
****************

Back on the original universe I was on.

Suddenly, another warp hole opened up. It was a typical warp hole though the circle seemed to be supported by a spiral of light that extended as far as they could see. A man who looked to be in his early twenties stepped out. He was dressed in a green police officer's uniform. An army helmet covered his head, and he seemed to be holding some sort of military-grade rifle. When he spoke, all understood.

"You there!" shouted the man, pointing at SJ, "hand over the Universal Transformer!"

"Why?" asked SJ, clutching the pager tightly, "I found it!"

"Yeah, finders keepers losers weepers," said Trinity, scooping up her husband, "and who do you think you are?"

"I am Sergeant Phil of the Physics Police," said Phil. "My duty is to enforce the laws of physics. It is incredibly hard to do, but occasionally, someone or something violates these laws. With this, the precarious balance between order and chaos is shifted. That's where I step in to apprehend or eliminate the source of the disturbance. Also, I make sure that dimensional barriers are maintained."

"Good grief, I hate stories like these," muttered Trinity, "So what did we do?"

"The Universal Transformer is a power device that is capable of merging two or more universes into one…"

"Ooh, sounds like fun," said SJ.

"But you don't understand."

"Well, whoever said you could over stand a situation?" asked Trinity.

"Wait a second," said Phil, "you don't have any limbs!"

"How insulting!" said Trinity, insulted.

"No, I'm talking to him." Phil gestured toward SJ's limbless body.

"Figures," muttered SJ, "quite typical for an enforcer of simple inertia."

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to have to take you in," Phil grabbed SJ's hand but Trinity slapped him away.

"I don't think so!" yelled Trinity, "just because you're an enforcer of things that move doesn't mean you can just take what you want!"

"I'm sorry lady, but it's my duty."


	2. The Plot Thickens

Ch. 2

The Big Deal

******************************

I would like to apologize to all those unfortunate enough to fall under my chaotic nature (see, chaos can gain supremacy). Not that I want to hurt any of your feelings. You see, the problem is, I'm actually taking off so many other's that I can't possibly name them all. So this is just a non-threatening warning. OK?

Anyway, continuing from where I left off

"What's the big deal?" demanded Trinity, wanting the best deal possible.

"Sir" started Sgt. Phil.

"Don't call me sir'," Trinity reprimanded with a nervous look on her face, "you make me sound so masculine. Besides, I don't like that volume setting anyway." Sure enough, Trinity truly is a feminine creature. She's got a body to die for (heck people were throwing themselves off buildings they wanted her so badly. How this would help them accomplish this goal is beyond me) and her voice can only be described as ethereal.

"Ma'am"

"Dude, I've got a name. It's right here," Trinity said pulling out a nametag from her, uh, cleavage.

"And I'm SJ," said SJ since that is his name.

"Trinity," Phil said in a somewhat exasperated sort of way, "I must arrest your husband for violating the Limb Law."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked SJ, a bit taken back 5 spaces.

"Your hands and feet aren't attached to your body!"

"But what about Rayman, the video game character?"

"He's licensed".

"Well I'm not going with you," said SJ, taking his wife's hand and promising to put it back when he was done with it.

"Where do you think your going?" shouted Phil, reaching into one of his pockets.

"We're going home," said Trinity. Phil pulled out his freeze gun and aimed it at SJ and pulled the trigger. But SJ deflected the shot with little ease. Little Ease wasn't quite sure what he was doing here but he was determined to figure this out. When SJ and Trinity got home to there toyfactory, it was almost dinner time. But before they could even sit down at one of the cafeteria tables (that is in the factory's cafeteria) a voice was heard over intricate intercom made of paper cups and string.

"Trinity, Trinity," it said, "your presence is requested in the production plant." Noting the urgency in the intercom's voice, Trinity grabbed up her husband and dashed for the production plant.

"What's the problem?" SJ asked when the two arrived in the plant, which actually took a long time since stem cells are very resistant to cutting, which means that kicking them off the football team is not an option.

"I said, What's the problem?'" SJ gritted, annoyed by my senseless ramblings.

"Some of the workers are rising up in mutiny and bumping their heads on the ceiling," said the intercom.

"Surrender SJ, or I'll send this place into the dirt," called out a voice that sounded a lot like Sgt. Phil's.

"If that's Phil, then I'm going to screw the plot and improvise something," said SJ. Of course it was Phil. "Alright, screw this plot."


	3. Plagiarism

Ch. 3 Plagarism

I still am apologizing for facelifting other authors, but I am a really big fan of fanfiction. Although I am borrowing from borrowed material, this world of mine (that includes serpentine and the planet) is completely original. And believe it or not, I did not get Trinity's name from the woman in the Matrix. It was inspired by a video about Trinity Nuclear Test Site down in New Mexico. But that's beside the point.

"Ok, what just happened?" asked SJ.

"Oh, we started a new chapter," said Trinity. "Yeah, didn't you get the memo?" said Phil, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to SJ. 

"Actually, I wasn't expecting a memo since our author is a bit of a maniac," said SJ, scratching his head because his hat was causing an itch. 

"The author?" 

"Yes, the author," said Trinity with a kind of spunk I always forget to mention, "he's the true god in this story." 

"And to be frank, whoever frank is, he likes to take things from other stories. For example, in Chapter 1 he uprooted an entire passage from another story," said SJ. 

"He also stole you from another story," inserted Trinity. "But that's impossible!" 

Phil was shocked, hell you could see the static in his hair. 

"Nothings impossible, as long as you believe in it. And that was stolen from one of Barney, the dinosaur." 

"Don't mention it, it burns!" 

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth. Now all we have to do is find the original plot of this story." 

"We lost the plot already?" asked SJ, quite annoyed by my constant losing of plots, "man that bugs. Really, it does."

"But why?"

"We won't have a good draw to keep readers coming," said Trinity.

"We won't even have any pencils," said SJ, "excuse us as we invade the world of DragonLance. I'm sure you won't mind." Suddenly, The two (SJ and Trinity) vanished with a glass shattering BOING!


	4. Uh oh, wrong world

ToyFactory

By: Anon Ymous

****

Lady Maithers

Note: I must warn you that I steal not only from anime in general, but I steal from assorted authors as well. Though I do apologize for unintentionally destroying anything you folks hold dear, just remember, fanfiction for fanfiction was bound to happen.

*************************************************************

Ch. 4

Invading we shall go!

Cindy, Depute of the Thought Police, waited in her office for some kind of disturbance, I don't know what kind, any kind will do. It has a long time since there was a huge disturbance in the universe. As a member of the Thought Police, it was her job to makes sure that there were no dangerous minds. If one was detected, it would need to be exterminated immediately, or there will be every possibility that that someone would want to destroy the universe.

"Cindy!" came shout from outside her office, "we have a major problem in the Fanfiction universe." Cindy got up and opened the door to find April, the Chief of the Thought Police.

"What is it Boss?" Cindy asked.

"Three unregistered life forms have been seen dimension hopping. Do you know what this means?"

"It means that some one is chasing after them."

"Correct, now I want you to find out who this person is."

"I'll get right to it!"

******************************************************************

SJ and Trinity landed in a huge courtyard. Above them, the portal that they came through was closing. They had used the pager to escape from Phil of the Physics Police, who right is fuming over SJ's ability to break the laws of physics with just a sweep of his hand.

"Do you folks need a hand?" asked a woman in long flowing robes.

"Um, no thanks," interjected Trinity, looking at her hands, "I think we've got that covered."

"You must be new here? I'm Anora. And who are you?"

"I'm SJ," said SJ, giving Anora quite a shock with his hand buzzer.

"You're a talking snake!"

"No kidding. And this is my wife Trinity," SJ gestures toward his lovely wife.

"You married a snake?" asked Anora, freaked out a bit.

"On the contrary," said Trinity, ignoring every sort of serious meaning (whatever the hell that means), "we're both of the same race: we are seprentine."

"I never heard of them."

"That's because we're from another universe so naturally you wouldn't hear of us."

Suddenly a man, covered in blood came running up to the group. In a voice so weak it couldn't lift ten pounds, he uttered out these last words, "Take this ring," he said handing a golden ring to Trinity, perhaps for safekeeping, "protect it with your life." And with that he died.

"A ring?!" Trinity was surprised, "SJ, this isn't DragonLance…this Middle-Earth!"

"Oh woops, I got to get a hang of this pager," SJ muttered.

"LOOK OUT!" Anora yelled, pulling Trinity away just as an arrow flew past her head.

"Damn flies," SJ said as an arrow narrowly missed his head. Anora pulled Trinity and SJ (his feet and hands would catch up with him later) behind a large wooden tree.

"Surrender yourselves and hand over the ring," shouted a man.

"We don't know what your talking about!" Anora shouted back, unsheathing her sword that I forgot to mention.

"Liar," SJ whispered harshly to Anora, "we know what ring he means."

"Sweetheart, we're supposed to protect the ring so that no one else can get it," Trinity said, clutching her husband in her arms. Standing up (she had been kneeling the entire time) and peered around the tree.

"What are you doing?" asked Anora.

"I'm assessing the situation," said Trinity. Suddenly, a sword flashed through the air and Anora gasped as it struck Trinity in the mouth. To everyone's surprise, it stayed there.

"Nice job, Trin," said SJ, looking at his wife in awe. Trinity had caught the sword in her mouth and with a twist of her neck, she wrenched the sword from the soldier's hands.

"Fank Fyou," mumbled Trinity. Tossing the sword to SJ and pulling out a frying pan from her cloke, she hit the soldier on the head. As he fell, Trinity took a defensive stance along side her husband.

"Oh, so you want to play rough, eh?" SJ said, his eyes beginning to glow, "then we can play rough." Sand Josieph made a sweeping gesture and a shield of fire surrounded the group. "Remember folks, all the fire emergency doors are located in the front of the theater."


	5. The Pager

ToyFactory

CH. 5

The "Pager" 

I must apologize for any discontent of my work as it would seem rather obscure and what-not.

SJ looked down at the pager in his hand. There was something not right about it being a dimensional converter.

"Hand over the ring!" shouted the Mordor leader.

"It doesn't belong to you!" Anora shouted back.

"It doesn't belong to you either!"

It was at this very moment that SJ pushed a button on the pager. It gave a few clicks and then it beeped. The entire world went crazy. No not psycho crazy, but in the terms of sanity breaking out. SJ and Trinity were spun around and around and when they came to a halt, they took a right turn. About a few dozen yards from the halt, they came to a stop in a clearing that resembled the same clearing that they appeared in the previous chapeter.

"SJ dear," asked Trinity, "what did you do?"

"I don't know, ask the author!" replied SJ.


	6. blah

Position paper.  
  
The position of Turkey concerning Drug Trafficking and Human Rights abuses is actually one of few unstable networks. Since the drugs are being transported internationally this causes for much concern in the international community. As for the Human Interests, in order to present a strong front with neighboring countries, one must present itself as a humane and respectively ran country. Unfortunately, Because every country thinks differently, most of the countries cannot cooperate properly.  
  
Turkey's actual policy on these topics is not 


End file.
